Hard Pill To Swallow
Hard Pill To Swallow is a song by Rainimator. Lyrics There's a long road in front of ya. There's a hard life behind ya. There's a war been waged inside ya. You got big footsteps to follow. You got a soul that's barely hollow. And that's a hard pill to swallow. Hard pill to swallow Hard pill to swallow Hard pill to swallow Hard pill to swallow, whoa When you were younger just a bother, always felt so scared. Didn't know how to take it but you always dared. And now you try to act like you never cared. Feelin' halfway guilty 'cause my life was spared. It feels just like a curse and I'm always to blame. Shivers down my spine when I say your name. Since I was a kid you been bigger than fame. I'd like to see the scar that you put in my brain. Early in my life I was put to the test. I had to make some choices or forget about the rest. And when I speak this fire you get nothin' but the best. Let me tell you somethin' that you better not forget. There's a long road in front of ya. There's a hard life behind ya. There's a war been waged inside ya. You got big footsteps to follow. You got a soul that's barely hollow. And that's a hard pill to swallow. Hard pill to swallow Hard pill to swallow Hard pill to swallow Hard pill to swallow, whoa The trauma from your mama nearly twenty years old. And your father made it harder with the soul that he sold. You know where they both went and you're ready to go. What happened, how did everything turn so cold? We can talk about it till I'm turnin' blue in the face. I can laugh about it, joke about it never the same. I can't keep pretendin' it don't cause any pain. It's a never-ending cycle that just can't be tamed. Early in my life I was put to the test. I had to make some choices or forget about the rest. And when I speak this fire you get nothin' but the best. Let me tell you somethin' that you better not forget. There's a long road in front of ya. There's a hard life behind ya. There's a war been waged inside ya. You got big footsteps to follow. You got a soul that's barely hollow. And that's a hard pill to swallow. Hard pill to swallow Hard pill to swallow Hard pill to swallow Hard pill to swallow, whoa Hard pill to swallow Hard pill to swallow Hard pill to swallow Hard pill to swallow, whoa About This song stars General Naeus as he goes on his mission to reunite the nether, with it being split into two and civil wars after the fall of King Glutton, the late king of the nether. The episode begins with Kralos conversing with General Naeus in the Wither Tower, stating that after Glutton and Abigail Crysteffor were killed, the Nether had fell into civil war, with heavy losses on both sides. After asking what happens next, Naeus responds to allow the pigmen to underestimate them, going on to mention his ties to the Nether Princess and what power he can forge from her death. It goes furthur as he declares he will rule the Nether, bringing it back to its former glory. A few minutes later, Naeus, Kralos and other wither skeletons watch as Abigail's corpse is thrown into the lava below. With her fire immunity gone, the star appears as she is burnt to ashes, which Naeus proceeds to absorb as the others bow, leading to a sinister flash of red in his eyes. The wither skeletons then proceed to the Wither Camp to retrieve Herobrine's head. Upon arrival, they battle against pigmen, Naeus besting Hogsworth, who flees to alert the False Pig King of the development. The pigmen and Wither skeletons clash on the bridge, with Naeus, who has now also has absorbed Herobrine's powers. The False Pig King and Naeus engage in a very violent duel, where after a few well timed lightning punches, the False Pig King concedes and dies, leaving Naeus as king.